Love so Juvenile
by axlorg89
Summary: Lucy, herself, has been those nerdy yet hot students at an occasional high school. You hear about them every so often. Popular with both students and teachers. Sadly, police officers were not one she was familiar with. Nor with handcuffs. Nor arrest. Nor going to Juvy. And especially not with that mysterious figure who for some reason, gets her heart beating like mad.
1. It wasn't ME!

**I haven't updated any of my other stories. It's been bugging me, the blame is on school and mainly me. As I try to write stories, I get other story ideas. So, what the heck. More stories it is!**

* * *

**Got the idea from In Love with the Enemy, welcome to Love So Juvenile. This chapter will start a bit dark but it will be light.**

* * *

**Lets START!**

**Chapter 1: **IT WASN'T ME!

* * *

Lucy, herself, has been those nerdy yet hot students at an occasional high school. You hear about them every so often. Popular with both students and teachers. Sadly, police officers were not one she was familiar with. Nor arrest. Nor going to Juvy. Nor with what had just happened.

Let's go back a few days ago, shall we?

Lucy and her best friend Levy were doing the normal routines of a student council. Lucy president, with her best friend as vice-president until Levy got called to the front hall.

"Lu-chan?" Levy called out. The blue short figure, who has read over two hundred books, was standing outside of the classroom with another person who Lucy couldn't make out over the distance. As Lucy came closer, it was Minerva. The dark-haired female was standing there in all her glory. She's basically called the Charcoal Rose of SaberTooth High. Lucy didn't know why, she never had a conversation with Minerva except when they were running against each other for the student council. They were rivals for president and Lucy had barely won. The blonde had only heard awful rumors about her but she learned from personal experience that she shouldn't be quick to judge.

Just to add, as Student Council President, you get privileges, as well as control over the school budget.

"We need to call the teachers and the police first!" Levy stated quickly. This time, Minerva replied. "I already called the police, and the teacher's aren't here. When I saw Kagura, I just had to get someone! Won't you please help?" Her voice sounded like sweet honey, only with a tang of a deadly venom in it. She held both Lucy's and Levy's hands to gesture her worry. As soon as she let go, a sticky, warm sensation filled Lucy's palms. "What's this?" Lucy asked as she rubbed it on her uniform a bit to get it off her hands. Levy did likewise. "Oh, sorry. I just came from Art Class." Minerva responded and adding "We better hurry".

While they ran there, Minerva said she had to use the restroom to wash off the paint and decided to wait infront of the school for the police. The two council students nodded to the girl as they decided to run fast, only to be greeted by a blonde student, infront of the back exit door. It was Sting, Lucy's childhood friend and apparently a one-sided love. On Stings-end. Lucy had rejected him before. Mainly for a couple of reasons.

He didn't make her heart race. Her stomach didn't have butterflies when she was around him. To be honest, she didn't know what love was. She only read about what people feel like when there in love and Sting didn't make her feel anything special. She would probably never fall in love. So now she was friend-zoning him. Plus she always believed in love at first sight anyways.

"Sting, I heard you skipped class today, your homework is inn your homeroom class."

"Lucy, I heard a rumor that Minerva is plann-" "Not now Sting, I gotta go, come on Levy!"

…

* * *

…

There it was, Kagura, covered with bruises and scratches. Lucy ran up to check her pulse. There was a pulse. Levy picked up a knife at the crime scene. "Are the police here?" Levy quivered. Before Lucy could answer a word came out. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up"

The voice came out of nowhere that Levy and Lucy both stood still and turned their heads around. It was the police. "Wha-?" "DROP IT!" Levy dropped it immediately. The cops put their arms on their shoulders and pushed them roughly into the wall.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Lucy did just so until she heard those words. "WHAT!?"

…

* * *

…

After that happened, her father fought for her freedom to no avail. She was as good as prison. Her father used to be extremely wealthy but his business fell along with his pride. He now settled on a decent job at the banks trading center. Lucy is good as going to prison now. The worst part was the witness. It was Minerva. She was saying that there was rumors of Lucy planning this out. Heck, even most of the school agreed with her. Kagura even told her point about often being bullied because of Lucy. As soon as they got out of the courtroom, Kagura mouthed a 'sorry' and directed her eyes to Minerva. Lucy grimaced. She set the whole thing up. Lucy hadn't heard what Levy's sentence was. She probably was innocent. Hopefully.

Luckily, her father had connections so she wasn't completely guilty. The main question was, what did she have to gain out of it? Those were what Kagura's defensive side couldn't answer.

Lucy was now sentenced to a year in Juvenile care. In other words Juvy.

Here she was now. In the gray dull lobby centre of RavenTail Detention Center. Much to her disappointment, Lucy heard that the place was run by Minerva's father.

The moment she stepped into her cell, a cold breeze enveloped her. She shivered in the process even though she was wearing a bland beige jumpsuit. Before, she came in casual clothing but they forced her to change in the public bathrooms. As she did so, she saw the showers. There was no privacy. It was all grouped together with one bar of soap. She was already dreading it.

The only thing she on her was an ipod with headphone, ipod charger, and her make up kit. It was amazing how much stuff a girl could fit in a jumpsuit. Sadly, those were the only items that survived. Her phone, and a bunch of other stuff was taken away.

She examined her grey cell some more. There was 2 bunkbeds, each just mattresses with no blankets or pillows. Four Lockers that could be easily opened. She inspected all of it. Two were empty. One was filled with sharpened sticks and what looked like a carved shield. The last was an engraved drawing of a guy shirtless with candles on the ground. Almost like a shrine. As Lucy closed it, she examined the window which was below two desks. It was obviously barred but Lucy could still see everything outside. It was currently night time and a big gray wall was facing squarely at a distance infront of her. It seemed to go around the juvenile center all around.

Before Lucy began to step down from the desk, a shady figure caught her eye. It was hard to make out the figure since it was sprinting but the only thing she could make out was the figures hair and clothes. It was obviously a male but he had something on his neck which easily gave out his position since it fluttered out easily. His hair also made it obvious since it stuck out from all over. Lucy looked more at the guy's hair. It was so dark out that she was probably wrong but the guy's hair looked red. Well maybe because it was dark. If it was daytime it would look pink. Lucy didn't know why but for some reason she felt something weird in her stomach. Before Lucy could go more into depth about the sprinting figure and her upset stomach, an alarm blared out which made Lucy fall backwards and hit her head hardly on the concrete floor. As she opened her eyes, and saw things in double vision.

Her thoughts drifted away from the figure. Why was she here? Instead of focusing on the why that person was escaping, she should figure out on how she could prove her innocence here. And That's what she was going to do.

* * *

**Short, but that's how my intro's and epilogues go. Oh well, anyways more stories to come. Sorry if I update late.**

**Review please!**


	2. Pyro's and Strippers

**Wow, this story got a lot of followers for the first chapter. Hope you'll still enjoy the story from here on out! Without further-a-do, here's chapter 2 of Love so Juvenile. Also, I might be slower since something happened in Real Life.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2: **Pyro's and Strippers

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start. Her head was still hurting and her vision got blurry for a little while. She sat up straight on her mattress and proceeded to pinch herself. She finally stopped when the slight pain got a bit unbearable. So it wasn't a dream after all. Now that she thought about it, this was going to be on her permanent record. Juvy does not look good in a business woman's record. She let out a sigh of exasperation before getting up from her bottom bunk-mattress and as soon as she got out, she tripped on something and landed face-first onto the concrete floor.

Lucy whined in pain. "What the-?!" she stopped as soon as she saw a wooden stick on the ground. Lucy could vaguely remember it from one of the four lockers in her room. "Oh, your awake!" A voice, obviously surprised, echoed. Lucy got up from the floor and took a turn to look at the entrance. It was a scarlet-haired girl, maybe a year or two older then her. Lucy almost mistook her for a guard until she saw the scarlet in a beige jumpsuit, exactly the same as Lucy's.

"Erm...Hi?" Lucy didn't know what to say. She had always seen in T.V. Drama's that the new girl in jail get's picked on by the tougher girls. Obviously, this person looked strong, Lucy braced herself and shut her eyes tight in case of a surprise impact from the person that stood before her. She knew she was getting stereo-typical but it was better to play it safe. "I'm Erza, nice to meet you" The Scarlet said. Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Erza was holding her hand out which Lucy slowly took. It was almost like the first day of school when meeting someone new.

"Lucy... Do you by any chance, sleep here?" Erza said as Lucy shook Erza's hand as lightly as she could. "MmHm, I forgot my spear here so I came to get it." Erza stopped and looked behind Lucy. "Ah there it is!" Erza exclaimed while passing Lucy to go pick up the spear that Lucy had tripped over. "Why do you have a spear?" Lucy asked. Erza just stared. "You have never been to Juvy have you?".

The blond shook her head. "Well... Some fist fights break out and it's better to have a weapon." Erza replied hesitantly. "Anyways, I came to take it to Laki, she has a thing with wood, and trade it. Why don't you come along?" It was more of a statement than an offer to which Lucy complied to.

…

* * *

…

"Why aren't there guards around?"

"They do. It's just that they don't care what we do. As long as we don't try to escape that is."

"What happens if you get caught escaping?"

"Simple, they put an electric collar on your neck. Like a dog's one, if you do something bad, they will shock you and it hurts like a thousand swords." The scarlet replied. From the way she said it, Erza must've tried to escape with no good results.

Lucy wasn't asking that question for her. Obviously, she really didn't think she should escape. After all, being convicted for false 'attempted' murder was a problem. Escaping wouldn't help her image at all. The only real reason was because of that mystery person. That blaring sound from the wall was obviously an alarm. Most likely signaling of one's escape.

"Wasn't there an attempted escape last night? I mean, the alarm was ringing." Lucy pressed further on the subject.

"Oh that! A group of guy's try to escape. I've been with them once. It's a team effort attacking the guards until you break into the outside of the prison. Once your out, it's a free-for-all and everyone goes into different directions to try and get over that wall. **(The prison is surrounded by a wall in case you forgot)**

They continued walking down the halls with the occasional cells on the sides until they reached an opening which led to a room filled with people. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty. "Welcome to the cafeteria!" Erza exclaimed as she opened her arms to gesture.

The gray walls were still plain as always and Lucy could see the round white tables that is permanently implanted to the cement floor, along with the white round chairs with no backs to them. There was about 17 of them and each table was nearly packed with their own people with the occasional 'hi' to other tables and a big hustle of people next to the far left table. Apparently, there was a buffet section filled with slop. It obviously points out that whatever is there, is whatever that's left.

On the wall was a couple of people that stood out. Mainly because they had a little triangle marked by a black highlighter on their hands. Luckily Erza noticed Lucy's confusion and explained. "They are traders. Basically, they thieve on people's stuff and trade it or get smuggled items. That purple-haired girl in a ponytail is Laki. I'm trading this wooden spear for her Strawberry Cake." Erza told Lucy.

"Um, i've been meaning to ask but why do some people have different color jumpsuits than we do" Lucy said, referring to the jumpsuits. "Oh! It shows your level of crime and rebellious behavior. I'm beige because I was at a casino and that damn slot machine didn't give me the lucky numbers. Also I kind of threatened to kill someone and their entire family for trying to take down the 'Cake emporium' down. Also, my fiance, he proposed when I just started high school, is kind of in the maximum prison possible and I was considered on watch. There was also that time..." Erza continued to ramble. Much to Lucy's relief, most people were wearing beige with the occasional orange, which to Erza were deadly trouble makers. Still, she was wearing beige and was falsely accused of attempted murder.

Most of the people were wearing beige and Lucy shivered at the thought of what they did. Lucy promptly waited for Erza to finish her trade before returning with a plate of cake. "We occasionally get gifts from our parents, check by the guards of course, and they let some pass." She said as she picked up a fork and started to get a piece from the cake slice. As she was about to put it in her mouth the cake disappeared from her fork and plate because a piece of clothing was thrown at it and made the fork/plate come crashing down. Lucy saw Erza's face turn into fear as she looked at the cake that was now smothered into the ground by a beige jumpsuit.

"GRRRAYYYYYYY!" Erza yelled out loud. The whole cafeteria went quiet. The only thing that was heard was the unison of an 'eep'. The crowd dispersed a pathway to the person named 'Gray'. Lucy curiously followed the path along with Erza who could make steps that would crumble this very earth if she could focus her energy on it. The perpetrator was a raven haired fellow. He had every normal feature a guy would have except for the fact that he was in his underwear. Lucy guessed that this guy was Gray. In front of him was another guy. He had a bright white jumpsuit that fit him baggily but not in an over bloated way. The weird thing about him was his hair. It was pink.

Lucy suddenly remembered the image of that boy who was escaping but ignored it. After all, that person had something around his neck and had red hair, which could be pink under bright light. Lucy didn't focus on that last part. The only thing that the pink hair had that was similar to the guy escaping last night was the way his hair stuck out.

This guy and the raven-haired both had black collars on their necks. "I see that you two and a couple other's tried to escape last night. Other than that. Gray come here. Juvia was starting to think you were avoiding her. We wouldn't want her to think that now would we..." Erza stated. Gray gulped but at the same time looking relieved. He muttered "At least it isn't that bad" before following Lucy.

As soon as they both left in the way to the cells, some comments were spouted. "He has got to get rid of that stripping habit" and "If he keeps doing that, he will never get out of jail." also "He strips too much that he got himself in here. At least his is easily fixable."

Lucy then confirmed that the Gray fellow was in Juvy for stripping. What joy! Before Lucy could continue her internal sarcastic remark something patted her back. Lucy turned around. It was that pink haired person in a white jumpsuit. "You new?" He said. Lucy, at this point, felt no need to hesitate since she had expected this was normal, and nodded.

"Natsu, never seen a blonde before. Wanna here a blonde joke" He said.

"No and my name's Lucy". She had a feeling that she disliked this guy already.

"Luigi. Weird name. Anyways Luigi, a blind guy walks into a bar and sits on the bar and says to the bartender, want to hear a blonde joke. Then..." Natsu continued to explain the overused joke until he finished it and expected Lucy to laugh at the punch line. She didn't.

"It's Lucy and please stay away from me you... why are you wearing a white jumpsuit?" Lucy said, getting a bit off topic. After all, Erza had only mentioned Beige and Orange

"This? You must've never been to Juvy your entire life. Also, it's a personal matter I'm not proud of." He firmly said. Lucy was a bit nervous that she might of hit a taboo subject but Natsu didn't seem to mind.

"What about you Miss Weirdo"

"It's Lucy and I don't belong here. I got falsely accused of a 'private' matter" Lucy shortly explained. A small tang of annoyance hit her. It was easy to pronounce 'Lucy' and but apparently this guy couldn't. Before they could speak more, someone's table yelled for him.

"Well, see yea Lusshe" Natsu said as he began to walk towards the table that called him. Lucy scowled at him, even with his back towards her. First, Luigi and then Miss Weirdo. At least this time was he was close to the name Lucy. It was just something odd that struck Lucy about him. The back of his jumpsuit was 'Prisoner 1" Lucy had barely noticed that everyone had them. Was she blind or something.

"Look's like the salamander is at it again, eh?" A slurred voice replied behind her. Lucy turned around to see a woman with brown wavy hair that went down to her chest while wearing a beige jumpsuit. "Eh?" Lucy's only response was.

This person looked no more then in her 20's and was standing very awkwardly behind the blonde. This is juvy, not prison! Still, here she was in her beige jumpsuit of glory. "That pyro's melt the hearts of every girl! And he rejects them. That dense idiot. He hurt my friend's, Megan's, (**Not important character and does not appear in the story at all**)feelings." The brunette mumbled.

Apparently, she didn't even know that Lucy was there at all before her eyes darted to Lucy. "Didn't see you there. You newbie?" She began. Lucy, "A.K.A Newbie", nodded dumbfoundly. Lucy could already tell what she was in juvy for. In fact, Lucy could smell it since the alcohol was practically breathing off her.

"Names Cana! If you ever have a drink that needs sharing, I'm your girl" Cana said whit a lop-sided grin. Yup, this girl was definitely in for drinking. "Lucy"

"Lucy, nice name". Lucy mentally sighed in relief. Besides Erza, someone else knew her name correctly.

"Hey, what did you say about a Pyro" Lucy asked. Earlier, Cana seemed to have been referring to Natsu when she was mumbling to herself.

"Oh, Natsu. I'm not going to say much but he loves playing with fire. He got into big trouble and he still plays with it. He should seriously stop it" Cana whispered lowly. The answer was vague, but enough to satisfy Lucy's question. "What about you?" Lucy blurted out. "What about me?"

The blonde sighed. Might as well just say it now. "You should stop drinking. That's why your in here now right?" Even though Cana was sane, she was still slurring her words and standing awkwardly.

"How did you know about that!? Am I that easy to read?" Cana questioned herself with her eyes closed. After a few minutes of standing still and Cana softly snoring out of the blue, Lucy had confirmed that Cana was sleeping while standing up. Lucy had once read that sleep-walkers, if woken up by somebody, would get violent. Cana was obviously not sleep-walking but decided not to risk it and walked away from her.

There was nothing else she could do now except return to her room and privately use her ipod. After all, she knows from drama's that people steal items. It was also plainly obvious that it was the same here. Lucy couldn't explain she just knew. Walking down the corner of the cells, which was only lined doors with little openings for the bars in the door, Lucy had distinguished her cell since it the cell doors were written with numbers. Her number on the back of her suitsuit was 'Prisonor #652' which was located in 'Cell 652-655'.

As soon as Lucy opened the door, she had found three people in her room. Erza, who was rummaging in her own locker, and Gray chatting with a blue-haired girl.

"So, will Juvia see Gray-sama again tomorrow?" The girl asked. Her blue hair was as short as her neck and was wearing a hat, which most definitely looked like a paper hat. The only thing that struck Lucy out was that the girl was wearing an orange jumpsuit. "Erm... It was nice today so maybe" Gray responded while scratching his head before heading out with the girl watching him leave. After he was far from sight the girl sighed loudly in a dream-like manner.

"Oh, Juvia didn't notice you! What's your name?" The bluenette asked. "I'm Lucy Heartphilia, nice to meet you" Lucy answered. This girl seemed very friendly and it seemed that this person had a crush on Gray. She might actually be normal. Well, except for the fact she was in an orange jumpsuit."Juvia Lockser, Nice to meet you too. Oh Juvia is so happy that she had made new friends" Juvia cried in happiness.

"Juvia is...huh." Lucy repeated awkwardly. This girl was speaking in third-person. "Juvia likes to speak that way so don't mind her" Erza told Lucy after she finished rummaging from her locker.

"So...What are you in here for?" Lucy asked. Half from curiosity and the other half to make conversation.

"Oh, Juvia? Juvia had a restraining order and disobeyed. Plus the female judge had finalized the restraining order so I had to personally talk to her. After all, she was a love rival who was trying to stop Juvia and Gray-sama from ever getting close. Apparently other girls had talking to him without my permission. For example, this girl in a waitress costume came up to Gray in a restaurant at his table and asked what he would like to order. The nerve of love rivals. I just took care of all them by myself." Juvia ranted. To Juvia, it seemed that what she was doing was perfectly fine. She was a stalker. An obsessive psychopath stalker who would 'talk' to girls that so much as said 'Hi' to Gray.

"WAIT! Does Lucy-san like Gray-sama" Juvia blurted out rather loudly. "NO! NO I DO NOT!" Lucy response came loudly. She didn't want to have a 'talk' with her, plus why would she go out with a stripper? It's sheer madness.

"Prove it, maybe-love-rival." Juvia huffed as she eyed Lucy, probably trying to peak into her soul and see if she was telling the truth. She was at the corner now. She had 3 choices. A) Say she is only into Blonde's. That would be the best choice but she knew it would bite her back in the end from experience so that choice was a bust. B) Say she has a boyfriend. Same as A) would just come back to haunt her _when_ and _if _these prison mates got out and revealed it to the world. Another reason why not is because it would seem sad to make up an imaginary boyfriend. Also, Erza did say that people could visit them. More then Likely, Juvia would want to see who. C) Say something now because Juvia's glare is getting pretty icy now.

"Say something!" Juvia demanded. "I have a crush...on... that guy last night!" Lucy half-lied. It was half true since she was the person last night but half lie since she didn't even know the guy.

"Guy... what guy last night?" Juvia repeated while blinking a bit and cocking her head. "Well... There were some escapers last night and one of them was wearing a scarf. He had red hair but I don't know who it is..." Lucy half truth-lied again. More a lie then the truth. She knew the figure had a scarf but she wasn't sure on the hair-color. It was dark and it looked bright red at a glance. Plus he was far away. Red was a normal hair color. So it must've been red...Right?

"Gray-sama had escaped last night too, but he doesn't own a scarf or have red hair. Juvia is sorry for accusing you. As a gift, you can talk to Juvia for advice about Love." She told Lucy. Mentally, Lucy declined the offer but instead of saying, she played it safe and said "Sure, when I feel like my heart is going to explode, I'll tell you" Lucy lied. It was cheesy but it didn't sound sarcastic and Juvia nodded the a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy eyes flickered to the left to see Erza standing by her locker with a perplexed face. "What was his uniform color?" Erza asked. Lucy tried to think about it but couldn't come up with anything. "I'm sorry, Erza. It was dark out and I didn't see much except for his hair and scarf." Lucy responded honestly.

"Lucy, as a welcoming gift, we'll find that person for you and make him, as Elfman would say, your MAN" Erza told Lucy. Lucy had no idea who Elfman was but what Erza had just said made Lucy worry. Worry hard. Erza was a no nonsense person and she probably didn't like be lied to. Also Juvia would hunt Lucy down if she found out that she had lied too.

"It's alright! Really..." Lucy protested softly but to no avail since Erza began muttering to herself to which Lucy couldn't here until she suddenly yelled: "TWO DAYS FROM NOW"

"Two...Days from now?" The blonde repeated.

"In two days from now, a planned escape will happen. Since the guy you've seen tried to escape yesterday with Natsu's group. He must be planning to escape in two days from now. Elfman had asked me join yesterday and tried to persuade me. We could watch the windows and see if he comes," Erza had concluded.

"B-But they all go in different directions. Also, Natsu leads that group?"

"Yup, and you know him?"

"A little"

"That's true but if he was running from the left to the right... The left of here is the item vault. The right of here is where the gate is that leads to the field on the outside. The item vault is basically a unit room where most of our belongings go to. If we are caught with unnecessary items, it goes there and we get that collar. Well, escaping does get you a collar too but anyways, that guy must've been trying to retrieve something from that place, right? I had heard guards talking about everyone not escaping so that means he might try for it again. It's a long-shot but it's very much possible" Erza added.

Lucy stiffened. She just had to pray that what Erza said doesn't come true. She has to prove her innocence and having this on her plate wasn't helping.

"Ok, We'll see!" Lucy told Erza before going to her mattress/bunkbed and lieing down, letting her back face Erza and Juvia. She pretended to be asleep while thinking about her predicament. "What _COULD_ she do to prove her innocence in a place like this? She had no details and no nothing. Only an Ipod.

"She's probably exhausted from today, let's give her a rest Juvia" Lucy heard Erza say before the noise of steps began and grew shorter with the sound of a door closing. Lucy took this time to turn on her Ipod and play _Candy Crunch _and _Fruit Warriors_ before a notice came on. It was a message from Sting. Lucy had her wifi on which could probably be detected from the guards, but Erza said that they were lazy and arragont, so she took the chance.

The message stated:

_Lucy, I know it's probably what you don't want to see but I think this might help you. Remember the day before you got taken away. You said you wanted the person to come forth. I don't know what I can do but here. I think you might figure it something out here. Sting._

Underneath was a picture of the 'crime' scene. Basically it was a picture of the scene Lucy and Levy were in except for the fact that Kagura's body was taken away and the cops were starting to put yellow tape around the scene. All that was left was Kagura's blood stained on the walls of SaberTooth high and a short knife that Levy had found by her body. That knife! It could actually help. Heck, Sting could find stuff and Lucy could figure it out.

Quickly, she texted back:

_I'm fine, but I think I got something_

In a moments time, Lucy had forgotten all about the figure she had seen the other day that caused her to have an upset stomach and focused on something else.

* * *

**Long chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. It was late (Originally due Thursday but I wasn't happy with it). A double story in one. Please Review and ask me how you think the story is going. Is it going good and how you originally thought it might be. Or bad and had another thought about how it would go. Or both?**

**Question of the chapter: What year or age are you when you began using/writing/reading Fanfiction . net**


	3. Salamander

**Late... Oh boy, I really need to update on time. School is a pain, I wish I could just hold all the knowledge in the world so that way, I know all the answers to worksheets... Scratch that. People would come bother me with questions so I guess being averagely dumb is a plus in it's own way. Anyways, time to update this story! D: I have to update like mad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Nalu would have been made in episode 1**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Salamander

_Start!_

* * *

It's been two days and Lucy has gotten to know most of the juvenile delinquents here. Elfman was a straight up muscular guy who had an obsession with the word 'MAN' and had two sisters. Laki, was a girl with a lavender haired ponytail that could make anything as long as it was wood. Gray was a stripper, while Juvia was a stalker and it seemed foolish to put a stalker and a stalkey together in the same prison. Next was Erza, cake-loving, and a deadly person if you had ever crossed her. Natsu came next. From chatting, people often called him 'Salamander' but the blonde didn't know why he was in here. Some sort of secret.

Of course, there were others but she remembered those one's the best. Well... There was this one person with unruly hair and piercings all over his face, especially since he wore an orange jumpsuit. Apparently his name was Gajeel but Lucy could've sworn she heard the name from her best friend Levy. The stellar teenager shook her head and pushed that aside. Today was the day where she was going to get her case back on track and call Sting for more details.

Lucy sighed as she began to grip the milk box in her hand. Today was the fight of her life. She had to squish through the crowd and avoid punches to get her breakfast. It was true that what they give out on the tables was what they would have for the morning/lunch until dinner time came. Her prison mates had practically gouged everything into her mouths, she even had to punch, by accident, a guy with green hair, which she later found out to be called Freed, for a dang milk box. It was war and she needed to eat. Thanks to her sweet Iphone and her partner in crime, Sting, she wouldn't have to live like this for too long.

"Lucy! Don't forget about tonight?" Erza called out. The blonde turned her head slowly towards the red-head. "What about tonight?" Lucy asked slowly. The scarlet looked at her with her eyebrows knitted together. "Don't you remember, we are going to find your mystery guy?" Erza pressed, trying to make Lucy remember. _Oh yea..._ Lucy did remember that now. As she began to open her mouth to say 'no', a pink-haired male began to walk up to them, "Yosh! (Hey!)".

Erza nodded at Natsu in greeting while Lucy offered a forced smile. "What's up?" Natsu casually asked.

"We were just talking about Lucy's crus-" The blonde covered Erza's mouth with her hand before she could say more. The last thing she needed was everyone knowing her lie. The more people that knew, the worse it would be if they found out it was a lie.

"Crus...?" Natsu questioned.

"Crus...ade! Yea I know some people who are in a crusade!" Lucy lied.

"Crusade?" Natsu looked at Lucy skeptically. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, changing the subject as she removed her palm from Erza's mouth, avoiding her glare.

"The guys and I were just wondering if you were going to escape tonight with us?"

"Why would I do that?"

Before Natsu could reply a beige jumpsuit fell on his head. "YOU STRIPPER!" Natsu imedietly shouted, he didn't even have to turn around to know who did that but he turned around slowly and gave Gray a murderous glare. The raven-haired, now stripped, returned the glare. "What did you call me ASH-BRAIN!" Gray yelled which caused Natsu to stalk off towards him,

Lucy sighed. "Lucy, do you not want Natsu to know?" Erza asked, watching the relief wash on Lucy's face. "Well... Not just Natsu, it's... kind of embarrassing" Lucy half-lied. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't per-se the truth so she decided to drink out of her milk-box to avoid any other questioning.

"Oh! Lucy! Do you know somebody by the name of Levy McGarden?" Erza continued to ask as she began to look at the other people in the cafeteria. Lucy almost spit out the milk until she groggily, but abruptly, answered yes.

"Laki, told me that they're going to have new changes tomorrow morning. One of them being our new inmate. So tell me Lucy, what's Levy like?" Erza suddenly began to grow eager as her calm behavior turned towards an eager direction. Lucy, a bit surprised at her switched behavior, answered, "Well... She's nice, she loves books, she dislikes boys that flirt with her because of her ex, name starts with a G, anyways don't ask about her past relationships". Erza nodded as she took a note to herself not to ask about it, her eyes practically asking for more descriptions. "Let's see... She's smart, and..." Lucy began to list off her best friends traits until Natsu came over again with a couple of bruises on his cheeks. Most likely from Gray. Lucy looked past Natsu to see Gray rubbing his cheek which was red while her cell mate, Juvia, was fretting it over by his side. Erza smiled at Lucy and thanked her for the imformation before leaving the opposite way. Lucy internally whined "_No... Don't leave me with this idiot!_" but toughened it up and greeted Natsu.

"Hey _Lucy_!" Natsu greeted. Lucy sighed, he was still calling her name like_ Luu-she, _sure it was adorable for someone to misspeak but it's coming from someone she's met for three days. It wasn't adorable. "Hey _Natsu_!" Lucy made sure to misspeak it as she practically said _Nat-chuu. _Natsu wasn't affected by it from the way he put it off. "I didn't know you had a lisp!" Natsu replied. Lucy scoffed. "I don't have a lisp, you do!"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said, puzzled.

"You say my name wrong" Lucy pointed out.

"I do?"

"Yes"

"Lushee"

"Say Lu"

"Lu"

"Say c"

"C"

"Now say Lu and C"

"Lu and C"

"No, put them together"

"Lushee"

Lucy slapped her forehead dramatically. She might as well reteach him. "Why do you say Lush in my name"

"Luce?"

"What?"

"I like the sound of that... Luce..Luce... I like the sound of that", Natsu replied. He repeated the name Luce and as he did, a certain blonde began to show a light tint of blush on her cheeks. Something about him, seemed to affect her... Lucy shook it out from her thoughts. _Don't worry about it Lucy... It's his idiocy spreading._ "Natsu, I know nobody in their right minds can act this stupid. Why are you being this stupid?"

Natsu cocked his head as if she asked a stupid question. "Because it's easier, that why." his reply came shortly and bluntly. Lucy froze for a second. Was this guy mental? Who would have it fun being an idiot? And he looked serious when he said that so casually.

"You really are a baka(idiot)" the blonde told Natsu. "Whatever you say Lucy" Something arose from within her when he said that sentence. Weird, her stomach is getting queasy. It was familiar but she put that off.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is-! Wait did you just say my name...?" Lucy responded as she watched Natsu start to turn his back on her and walk away. He turned his head back with a smirk. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, anyway's I probably won't see you again after tonight so bye... Lushy" the pink-haired teen responded before walking away from her.

_T-T-THAT GUY! HE REALLY IS AN IDIOT!_

She sighed to herself as she glared daggers at Natsu's retreating figure, aware that he couldn't notice them. After he was out of sight, Lucy groaned out loud. The sooner she gets out of here, the better! After her declaration of leaving, she huffed and turned back to the cells to go back to her cell room. There was nothing else to do there besides talking to a bunch of bozo's...

"Lucy-san!" Someone called. Lucy turned around to see Juvia waving towards her area.

"Hmm?" The blonde asked towards the bluenette. Juvia seemed to be expressing a face mixed with saddness but anxiety. "Lucy-san, gomene (Sorry), Juvia won't be able to meet your crush!" Juvia bellowed as she bowed infront of her, waist high. (In Japan, people bow waist high to show gratitude, sorrow.) "Eh... It's okay Juvia, but I'm curious why." Lucy replied to the bowing Juvia. "Well-" She began but Lucy interrupted.

"And please raise your head". Juvia did so.

"Gray-sama is escaping tonight so... Juvia wants to cheer him on and elope with him!" Juvia screamed out loud leaving a blank-faced Lucy confused. "Ehhh...Elope?"

"W-Well, Gray-sama doesn't know about the elope part but Juvia is sure Gray-sama will realize his love for Juvia once we escape and then he will propose to me and we will have 30 babies!" Juvia fan-girled.

"I-It's okay Juvia but I don't think 30 babies is healthy" Lucy explained to Juvia. Instead of listening, Juvia was already in her own world. The blonde sighed and gave up. So that means it's just Erza and her watching for that alleged mystery man of hers. Lucy couldn't care less about this person, all she just needs is to escape here... Legally. Also, if Gray was escaping, that probably meant that Natsu would too. So that's what he meant by 'never seeing you again'.

She quickly went back to her cell, and turned on her iphone. 78% battery left. Lucy grimaced. She had to be fast about her research or the phone will give away fast. Sure she brought a charger but there wasn't any sockets in sight to charge it. Even if there were, it would probably be in public.

She texted Sting really quickly. "_Sting, can you visit me soon? I want to discuss some parts with you_"

Almost immediately, she got a reply. "_I already looked at it. __I have to wait a couple of weeks __since you just got in.__" _

She sighed once more. She was sighing a lot. She quickly went back to Sting's previous texts where the picture of the crime scene was at. Time to enlarge it as she put two fingers on the screen and moved them apart from each other. It must've been her lucky day because their was name clearly etched on the holder.

_RedFox Inc. #8626_

Redfox... Gajeel Redfox! An image of the burly guy with piercing appeared on her mind. Nope! There were plenty of other people with the last names of Redfox so it was a slim possibility. Very slim. Just as she was about to type Redfox Incorporation into the google search bar, Erza came in.

"Lucy, I was just looking for you!"

Lucy quickly stuffed her iphone into her jumpsuit. "What is it?" Lucy asked, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Gomene(Sorry)! I can't be able to accompany you tonight. A couple of friends are visiting me during visiting hours." Erza said while bowing. "No, it's okay!" Lucy said, hiding the excitement from her. If Erza and Juvia isn't here, that means she has the whole cell for herself to research.

"I promise to come back as soon as possible." The redhead said.

"Ie, ie (No, No) it's fine. In fact, take as long as you like!" Lucy insisted. Erza just nodded gratefully before going to a new topic with Lucy to talk about. 30 minutes until the escape happens. Just enough time to research.

…

* * *

…

Dammit Sting, pick up your phone! Lucy groaned loudly, he normally has it on all the time. She quietly put it back in her jumpsuit. The pitch black light filled the room except for the moon filling the light through the windows on top of the desks.

She stared at it for 5 minutes. Was she really going to look through. No she wasn't. Besides, the alarm hadn't even rung yet. She sighed and after pacing around for a few seconds she went towards her mattress and layed there. Just as she was about to go to sleep, that familiar yet ear-splitting sound came to life.

_**BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG**_

At the moment, the blonde wished that the bell wouldn't ring inside the cell rooms because some people want to sleep. She sighed and looked through the window. She was awake now so...

Lucy let the curiosity get the better of her and jumped on top of the two desks that faced the walls. She then stood on the tip of her toes to get a better look outside through the metal bars. After 10 minutes of staying in that position, Lucy was just about to quit until Mavis and Behold, he was there. Since the moon was a crescent, she didn't get that much light but it was enough to make her heart skip.

The figure's out line was more clearer but it didn't help since all the jumpsuits were baggy. He looked young from a distance so he was most likely a teen. Lucy still couldn't get over the fact they allowed some adults in a jail for teens. His hair was more lighter then she had originally thought and his sprint towards the item vault was fast that Lucy couldn't get a good look. The only thing she did notice was his face. His eyes were covered by his hair but his mouth. It flashed a smile at her. It was still dark but she could see it. Almost immediately her heart stopped as well as her breathing. Just by getting a smile from this guy made her heart stop!

Lucy, who was blushing madly, was about to step down from the desk to calm herself down until she saw the mysterious individual get tackled by two guards who came out of nowhere. Surprisingly, it didn't faze him and he kept on going until more guards came and jumped on him like on a football game until they finally caught him. Lucy was frowning, why couldn't they just let him get what he wanted. Immediately, she hit her head on the wall. First she was having a heart attack and now she was rooting for the prisoner who was MEANT to be put in juvy. All with just one look at him. Heck, she didn't even know who he was!?

She got down from the desk and ran towards the mattress. Erza was about to come at anytime and it seemed like 30 minutes had passed. Her intuition was right because not a moment sooner, the scarlet came back a second after Lucy got on the mattress and closed her eyes.

"Lucy?"

"..."

Lucy was facing the wall and refused to move an inch on her mattress. Lucy heard a sigh and footsteps away from her, towards Erza's bed probably, until the mattress on the other side moved and made a few noises. Lucy wondered if Erza heard her. After all, her heart was loud enough with the massive thumping. Trying to calm it down, she tried to focus on the sole reason what she should be doing here. Unlike the other nights, it didn't work and her mind kept crawling back towards the person.

* * *

**Guys, I am secretly writing this, my grades are B-A-D so now my laptop time I offically vetoed until it goes up...**

* * *

**Mini Contest: **What should Lucy name the person to refer to him as? (Not Pinky or something that's remotely like Natsu) I will leave that up to you and choose the name I like best!


End file.
